False Allegations
by mistguardian
Summary: This is a story of how a small misunderstanding causes a big accusation about her. How will he react? How will the whole gang react?
1. Prologue: Her Childhood Friends Invite

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, except for the story line I think.

**A/N:** I love Breaking Bad. - I need to get that out of my system, and this story of course. Sorry. LET'S DO THIS!

* * *

Prologue: Her Childhood Friends Invitation.

**Holly's POV:  
+ At her apartment.**

It was my day-off today. Trouble give me one since I rarely got a day-off in my job, and actually I don't want either. I love to rest especially if your job is a recon you really need it but it's too boring in my flat and I just had gone to Fowl Manor last week so it's not a good idea to come aboveground again.

But today, I am now going to a mall. I'm not really a mall-going type of elf but for my childhood friends I'll do it. They are not in Haven. They live in Atlantis. When I was young I used to spend my vacation in Atlantis, that's how I met them, neighbors of my Aunt.

It's in the invitation that I'm the maid-of-honor at their wedding so I also have to find what dress, yes. What dress will I wear? You may be curious why they want a wedding before partnering, which is because the bride is obsessed with the Mud Man culture and the theme of the wedding is going to be a surprise. I won't tell this to my co-officers, what if the dress I'm required to wear is pink and girly. No way! Good thing they will do the wedding in Haven so no problem at travelling and getting at the shuttle port wearing some dress.

The good news is the bride is pregnant! I can give something for them as a wedding gift. It's now nearly lunch so there will be lots of elves going in there. I don't want to be caught up in the line. I'd better get going.


	2. Chapter 1: Hunger and Baby Section

Chapter 1: Hunger and Baby Section.

* * *

**Holly's POV:  
+ At her apartment.**

I am wearing a simple green t-shirt and jeans. Teen's clothes, maybe yes, but Juliet gave this to me. I can't say no, do I? I get my small bag and ready to go.

**+ At the mall.**

It's almost twelve-thirty and it's currently lunch time. I haven't eaten yet but I need to buy a gift or my money will not be enough. I think of a baby clothes as a gift. I went to baby section and decide which I get, boy or a girl? I still don't know the gender of the baby, if I remember correctly it's only two months old so it's not that showy. Maybe I'll just buy unisex clothes. A light green color, perhaps. And maybe a rattle and milk bottle… Maybe I'll canvas a pacifier too…

I went through and scan for the things that I will get and in the end I get 3 pairs of baby clothes with colors of lavender, light green and sky blue. Two rattles with color purple and olive green, and one milk bottle. Did I exaggerate a little? Well, whatever.

After that, I went to the counter and pay it. I'll just have to buy a several gift wrappers and designs. I'd like myself to be the one who wrap this. I can add any personal touch if I want.

_Growl… Holly puts her right hand just in her stomach or maybe a little below._

This is why I hate to go to malls especially when there are many people, I can't find any vacant seats at the food court. Oh well, guess I have to wait…

_One elf saw her and let her take his seat._

"Oh, no thanks, it's your seat." I said.

"No, you should take it and besides I'm leaving." The elf said.

"Okay. Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

I seated and let myself rest first then I ordered.

**Grub's POV:  
+At the mall.**

I also get a day-off like Major Short. I'll plan to enjoy this spending it with the Lower Elements version of Timezone. None-stop playing! Here I come. I came across the Haven Mall department store and do you know what I saw? It's Major Short! Holly! What is she doing here? Holly never went to mall unless it's really important like stakeout mission.

And what is she putting in the counter? Is that baby clothes? Baby clothes?! Why will she buy baby clothes? Oh, she also has rattles and milk bottle! What is this? Shopping galore of baby needs? And if I know correctly that were all her favorite colors.

No! Of course she's not pregnant. That would be so silly.

_This is just when Holly's done paying her things she puts her hand in her stomach or maybe even lower and looked worried._

Oh, why did she do that? I'm sure Holly will eat before leaving her house. Maybe, she really is pregnant?! No, I still need observations.

_Holly came across him and she didn't notice it was Grub. This is when Grub follows her up to the food court but keeping his distance._

Food courts are full, now where will she seat?

_Then he noticed that an elf stand up for her to be seated. He didn't hear their conversation, but Holly is not a woman who will just seat because some elf offered her one._

Why can't she just wait up, unless, it's not advisable for pregnant to be tired and stressful. Okay… Trouble, I have some news!


	3. Chapter 2: The Start of Gossip

Chapter 2: The Start of Gossip.

**Grub's POV:  
+Police Plaza.**

_Two days after Grub saw Holly Short at the mall this will be his continuation to go to work and the first time that he is eager to go to. He has news everyone might be interested about._

_As soon as he enters the Police Plaza, he went to his brother, the current commander of the LEP reconnaissance unit. Commander Trouble Kelp._

"Trubs." I said as I opened the door to his office then he look at me irritated.

"What did I say about calling me that at work?!" He yelled. Good thing his office is soundproof.

_Trouble Kelp doesn't like to be call Trubs inside the LEP especially in his office and when in duty._

"There's nothing wrong with that and we won't be talking about work actually."

"You are in LEP, you are in my office, and you will call me Commander. Okay Grub?! I don't care what will mommy said! Got it?!" He scolded me with louder tune.

"I get it, Commander. But mine's Corporal to you. Not Grub. Got it?!" I mock him.

"Are you testing me Corporal Kelp?!"

"No sir."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I want to tell you something Trubs–Commander."

"Then tell me! I don't have enough time." He said to me showing the papers in his hand and gesturing at his desk.

"It is about Holly, sir."

"Holly Short or Major Short?"

"Holly Short, sir. This is personal."

"Are we gossiping here Corporal? In my office?"

"Yes sir."

"GET OUT! My office is not a cafeteria! This is not a place for gossiping." He yelled at me. I swear I just saw his Uvula.

"Okay fine. I just want to tell you that Holly Short might be pregnant."

_Then Grub left his office leaving a bomb of knowledge or rumor. And like a bomb, it exploded just after Grub closes the door. It rings repeatedly in his mind. Holly…Pregnant…Holly…Pregnant…_

_Then he run at the door open it and shouts that the whole LEP heard._

"GRUB KELP! COME BACK IN HERE!"

_The voice was terrifying that the whole staff there believe ex-Commander Julius Root has come back to haunt them._

_Scared at his brother like always, Grub obliged and they settled._

"Tell me that again!"

"Holly Short might be pregnant."

"What in the Frond's name did you eat to come up with that nonsense?"

"It's not nonsense. I saw her at the department store on her day-off buying baby needs."

"Like what?"

"Like baby clothes, milk bottle and rattle."

"Maybe it's just a gift to someone."

"But she didn't buy any gift wrapper and I follow her up to the food court and she was holding her belly, worried."

"Maybe she's just hungry."

"Hungry as it may seem but it is not enough that Holly would sit down just because someone offered her a seat. You know what Holly's point of view about those is; it is a sign of female weakness. She won't do that."

"So you're saying that she swallowed her inner female-is-not-weak attitude because she's pregnant?"

"Yes. I know it is hard to believe since I'm only saying it. But I think of it before I say to this to you and I can't think of any possibilities about that and why Holly would go to a department store. She hated mall, we all know that."

"Are you really certain that is what you think it is? You are an LEP officer. It is important for us to analyze the situation clearly."

_Just then someone interrupted at his office in the speaker and it was the annoying centaur's voice. They forgot that the Commander's room has surveillance and any conversation held there will be all clear at the Ops Booth unless the commander turns it off but this time. Trouble Kelp completely forgotten about it. Now, they have to deal with Foaly._

"Commander Kelp and Corporal Kelp. May I request your presence in the Ops Booth? I want to show you something."

_Foaly really don't mind the brothers conversation but in unknown reason Trouble shouts at Grub so maybe something is wrong…family affairs? He thinks and if it is he will cut the communication from his office for now, but he is wrong. It is about Holly and Pregnancy. He listened and went to search for the video of it and in a matter of minutes he acquired and ready to show it for the two Kelps or perhaps the rest of the gang, including Holly and demand explanation. But if the issue is true and this leaks out, the Council won't like it._

_The brothers opened the door of Ops Booth and entered._

"Well, you should know how to knock. I'm sure you mother teach you how to." Foaly said.

"Enough of this. What do you want and why we have to show up here?" Trouble asked.

"To show you this." Foaly click at some file and he three of this watch it.

_A video was presented with Holly Short in their choosing some baby clothes. Heavy aura was felt in the Ops Booth._

_Trouble was shocked and convinced that she was having someone growing inside her._

_Foaly was thrilled. Should he show it to all of the gang or hang up to the information and ask her bit by bit then wait until she said it to them._

_While Grub was feeling the pride of correct analyzing and thinking… 'See. I told you Trubs. I'm an LEP after all.'_


	4. Chapter 3: Mystery Morning Sickness?

Chapter 3: Morning Sickness?

**Holly's POV:  
+At her apartment.**

_Holly had two days of day-off well spent. Exercise in the morning, reading and watching news, eating, back to reading and watching, talk to Artemis of how was the day. (Talking to Artemis seems like a growing habit of her and cannot be stopped unless there was a great effort…) She's been like this and she love it. Better than desk job._

_It was still morning but Holly was now late at her work for the LEP, she doesn't want to get out of her bed. Her day-off was too short…_

_As soon as she woke up, she turned to her alarm clock that didn't alarm. _I wonder…? _ Then she turned to look at the back, she turned it off, when? That is when she started fixing herself. Eat at least one loaf of Haven Heaven Bread. A brand that was really popular in Haven with its organic delicious recipe and assorted flavors together with affordable price. Then she showers and clothed. Facing the mirror looking presentable, she leaves and went to conquer the Haven traffic._

**Holly's POV:  
+Police Plaza.**

Half hour late. New record! I really shouldn't be proud of that.

_Holly enters the Police Plaza and was greeted or teased on how late she can get for the next day, week and even months. Then she went straight to her desk only to walk towards Corporal Grub Kelp. They are both pushed by the impact made of them._

"Oh Frond. Holly. Are you okay?!" Grub exclaimed.

"Ahh…yeah… I'm fine. Why?" I asked.

"Oh well, nothing. I'm sorry. I should be looking forward while walking, and be careful." He said or lectured me then walks again passing at me.

_Actually Foaly, Grub, and Trouble decided to not speak of it unless Holly herself opens the issue to them. It was only months when it shows and when she still didn't talk about it that time, they will confront her._

_Holly did her desk job, more like giving her chair some heat, that's all she did when she felt something wrong. She felt nauseous and having the urge of vomiting. She hurriedly went to the ladies comfort room/wash room to release the discomfort she's feeling. The wash room was made especially for the girls in the LEP, precisely Wing Commander Vinyaya, Corporal Lily Frond and Major Holly Short herself. The washroom was proposed by Vinyaya. Facing down in the sink, she began to throw up but nothing came out. She was like this in minutes when someone entered the wash room. It's Corporal Lili Frond, or known as the Bimbo of LEP as Holly say it but they are friends and Lili also know that Holly thinks her that way. Everybody thinks of her that way and actually they might be true._

"Are you okay?" Lili asked me.

"I'm fine…" Then she throws up. "Don't mind me."

_Then Lili continued retouching her organic make-up but continuously distracted by Holly. She looks at beside her intently and noticed that there is something wrong about her. She's throwing up like she had some kind of morning sickness like pregnant woman… It also applies at elves._

"Can you stand? Are you feeling nauseous?" Lili asked me again.

"A little but that's okay. It's natural." I informed her.

"Okay… Take your time." Lili said as she walks outside. I didn't bother answering back because I am feeling uncomfortable. Just what the hell did I eat...? Haven Heaven Bread. Assorted. Brown Bread. Sweet and the smell…

_Holly thinks backwards and just like a thunder it hit her._

Of course! Why I didn't think of that? How can I be so stupid? This is happening. Allergies. I just ate cinnamon. Great! All I need is water and rest...

_When she was done at her vomiting session. She sat at her chair, drink water then rest._

When they found me like here then they found me. I don't care anymore. I'm too nauseous. Hopefully this can go before lunch.

**Lili's POV:  
+Police Plaza.**

_Lili just went straight to Corporal Kelp's desk. They have this thing and all the officers at the LEP know it. She pulled another chair to his desk and sit beside his boyfriend._

"Hey..." I whispered to Grub. "I saw Holly at the comfort room."

"Okay..." He was startled but I didn't care.

"She was throwing up." I said. "But nothing came out. It was like she was pregnant."

"What?!" He got up to his desk and walks away.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I followed him.

"To Commander. I just want to talk to him about something." Then I let go and let him be. He is not telling me something.

**Grub's POV:  
+Commander Kelp's Office.**

"Trubs!" I said as I entered his room.

"Corporal! Didn't I tell you not to call me like that in Police Plaza and knock at the door when you enter!" He lectured me again.

"Okay. Commander, next time. This is important. It's about Holly." Then he looks at me straightly. "Lili said she found her throwing up." Then he sighed. Deep sighed. I heard it.

"Get Lili in here." He said and I obliged and walks out of his room.

**Trouble's POV:  
+Commander's Office.**

"Are you getting this, centaur?" I asked at the surveillance view. Then a voice was heard at the speaker.

"Yes. It's actually recorded now." Said Foaly.

"Why are you recording it?! What if this leaks?!" I asked.

"This will not leak. I have a special security for this."

"You better be." I said as Corporal Lili Frond and my brother enter my office.

**Lili's POV:  
+ Commander Kelp's Office.**

_She entered the room with Grub and face Commander Kelp. He gestured them to seat. That was a friendly sign..._

"What exactly did you see at the comfort room?" Trouble asked me.

"Well, it's Holly throwing up at the sink... It looks like she really had a hard time so I ask her how she feels, she said she feels nauseous."

"Anything else... something you notice on her?" He asked me again.

"I can't help but thinking that she was throwing up because of morning sickness."

"Are you certain?"

"Of course I am. I know what is throwing up with morning sickness and when is vomiting." I exclaimed. I'm not that idiot.

"Okay, Corporal Lili Frond, as an officer having LEP secrecy and a friend to her. Can you keep this a secret?" A voice from the speaker said... It's Foaly.

"Secret? What is going on?" Then an idea strikes me... It's unbelievable! "Is Holly...?" I can't say it. It's really impossible... but she had morning sickness...

"Yes." Trouble said to me.

"Who's the father?" I asked.

"We don't know." Grub finally talks.

"You know, the council won't like this..."

"That's why we need you to keep quiet about it first. Let's wait for her to open up."

"Okay. I will." I said.

Oh Gosh, Holly's too fast. She's pregnant while I only date... Unbelievable.


	5. Chapter 4: The News

Chapter 4: The News.

_It was almost quarter to eleven in the morning when Holly woke up from another sleep. She was still feeling nauseous a little but enough not to go to the sink and throw up. She was now back again at her paper works._

**Lili's POV:  
+Police Plaza.**

_Meanwhile Lili went to the Police Plaza cafeteria where she can get some tea, organic tea, healthy for anyone especially for humans who suffers from pollution above ground every day. She made it so that Holly would feel a little ease in the discomfort she's experiencing._

Being pregnant sure is hard. _She thinks._

_On her way to Holly's desk, Lili just walk towards Wing Commander Raine Vinyaya._

"What's with the tea?" She asked me.

"Oh, this is for Holly."

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Oops. Looks like I just step on a bomb.

"Ahh... No... Ahh... Holly just feels a slight nausea, nothing serious."

"Ohh. Okay." Then she walked away. Whew. I thought I'm going to explode. I nearly said the secret on a member of a council.

_Then Lili walks to Holly's desk and found her rubbing her temples._

"Take a break. This will make you feel better." I offered her the tea.

"Oh. Thank You." The she take a sip. "This sure helps. Thanks again."

"Don't mention it. Just tell us what you want and what you need. We're here to help." I said to her eagerly.

"Ah, okay. I will. Thanks." Then I went back to my desk.

**Vinyaya's POV:  
+ Major Holly Short's desk.**

_As soon as Holly finished her tea, Commander Vinyaya went to her desk._

"Major Short?" I called.

"Commander." Holly said and she seemed tired.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, Commander. Just..." she sighed, "...tired and dizzy, but that's all."

"What did you do yesterday?"

"Umm... rest... I just read a book. Don't worry Commander. Later on, I'll be fine."

"Okay. Since you said it, but if you feel you can't go on today. Just rest at home." She nods.

"Okay, Commander. Thank You." I smiled as I went away.

**+Ops Booth.**

I went to Ops Booth to ask Foaly about something because as we all know Holly doesn't really say her problem.

_Vinyaya slowly opened the door without knocking and she heard what she didn't expect. Lili, Grub, Trouble and of course Foaly was there._

"Good thing Commander Vinyaya didn't suspect a thing." Grub said.

"How will she suspects if she only saw Lili give Holly a tea?" Foaly asked.

"Holly never does tea or Holly rarely drinks tea. That is already suspicious. Vinyaya is no stupid Commander like Sool." Trouble said.

"Oh, Frond... What if Vinyaya notice, take the hint and knows that Holly is pregnant? She's screwed. We're screwed." Lili finally said.

It took a moment to sink in what I just heard. Impossible. No way. No, No, No way! But I can't control myself. I need to know the truth...

_Vinyaya opened the door of the Ops Booth and closed it with a lock then face the others in the room._

"Did I hear correctly what I just heard?" I asked.

"Commander, didn't you know it's bad not to knock and to eavesdrop?" Foaly said tensely.

"Don't mock me centaur." I said giving some emphasis that clearly made him intimidated. "So, is it true? Is Holly pregnant?"

"Yes..." Grub answered that earn some glare from Trouble, Foaly and Lili.

"No. Don't believe him!" Lili stated.

"Are you nuts? Vinyaya will be really mad at us when we lied when she already knows the D'arvitting truth." I can't help to stare at shock.

"Please. Vinyaya, keep this a secret. That was only a hunch but there are so many signs of her being pregnant is true. We decide not to confront her when it still doesn't show." Trouble pleaded to me. I sighed. What can I do? Holly is my precious officer and student, and also a friend.

"Okay... I will, but it is Commander Vinyaya to you Grub!" I stated.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I hope this isn't true... The Council will be mad."

"Yes. Every LEP has to be a role model... Blah-blah-blah... that one can't be pregnant unless they're married or whatever." Lili said.

"The Internal Affairs might get her badge and make her quit forcefully. We can't take that risk. Holly is one of the finest officers in LEP." I said.

"One of the finest? Who's the other?" Grub asked.

"Commander Kelp." I answered as I look at his way.

_Someone knock on the door in the middle of the conversation. Foaly looked at his surveillance camera just outside of the door. There is N.1 and Mulch._

"N.1 and Mulch." Foaly informed.

"Well, we just act like nothing happened. Professionally. Do not screw this, especially with Mulch." I command as Foaly unlock the door and let the two others in.

"Good afternoon, N.1." I greeted, "and Mulch."

"Good afternoon too, Commander." N.1 said to me then turns to the others. "And to you too..."

"I'm hungry. Can I eat something here?" Mulch said. Clearly no manners.

"Why did you two visit here?" Foaly asked.

"Actually we only met at the gates. We visit for no reasons. That's what friends do." Mulch said, maybe no manners but he cares for his friends.

_Then Vinyaya saw N.1 holding his hands from the air._

"Wooh..." We all face N.1. "I can feel it. Amazing."

"What?" Trouble asked him.

"A magic of life source." N.1 answered back.

"Life source?" Grub asked.

"Magic?" Lili asked too.

"A new life." N.1 said. "Here in LEP. I can sense a life. Not just because you are, well, alive... It's still nourishing." N.1 stated.

"Like pregnant?" Trouble landed the bomb-like question.

"Yeah." N.1 said.

"Here in LEP?" Mulch asked.

"Yes. Someone is carrying a new life in ones individual here in LEP."

We all are stunned. It was true after all. N.1, a demon warlock sense that someone is pregnant in LEP. Confirmed. Holly is pregnant.


	6. Chapter 5: Rumor Out

Chapter 5: Rumor Out.

**Vinyaya's POV:  
+ LEP Ops Booth.**

I tend to leave after I greet the two visitors. Mulch and N.1, but it seems like I have to get stuck here at the moment. Make sure no one will spill the beans about Holly's condition.

"So, N.1 can you sense who it is?" Mulch asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I wish I could though. At least we can help her. Maybe, she didn't even know that she's pregnant." N.1 answered.

Maybe didn't know that she was pregnant... I turned to Trouble, he was shook his head slightly. Either Holly knows or didn't know.

"I wonder who it is." Mulch said.

"Me." Foaly answered.

"Really centaur-donkey? Funny."

"What did you call me?!" Foaly asked angrily.

"Want me to repeat, ha? Centaur-donkey? I asked nicely, you answered stupidly."

"Okay, guys. Stop it. And N.1 maybe you are just tired of travel. You should take a rest." Trouble said, nice one.

"What about me?" Mulch asked. "Still no food... Couldn't anyone get me some?"

"I'll get some." Grub offered or he was just eager to get out of this office so if someone spills the secret he didn't get involved.

"Seriously, who is the pregnant one?" Mulch asked again. I thought the issue just died. "There are few females, or should I say three females in here. Lili, Vinyaya, and Holly... Now who among you girls are carrying an extra baggage?" Mulch continued, complete being a smart ass...

"Hey! Do not treat babies as extra baggage, you stinky dwarf!" Lili exclaimed.

"What? Are you the one?" Mulch asked.

"No, you idiot!" Lili burst out.

"Sorry." Mulch said while he held his hands up. "So, it was you Vinyaya, maybe N.1 might check you thoroughly to confirm." Then he faced N.1, "You can do that right, yes of course, you're a warlock."

I didn't stop N.1, if Mulch keeps continuing the smart ass act then I have to risk myself.

_As soon as N.1 come near Vinyaya, Foaly called Mulch saying that Grub needs his help for the food at the cafeteria, so the said dwarf get out of the room._

"Now, N.1, I want you to act like I'm the pregnant here. Okay?" I asked him.

"Why?"

"This is only a secret. Okay. We trust you with this. Holly needs this." I said, almost pleading him.

"What is it?"

"Holly is the one pregnant here." I said.

"WHAT?!"

"Same reaction. We are shocked too when we know it, actually it was only a hunch, but you visit and sense something."

"That there's a life force in LEP."

"Yes. That was the confirmation."

"Why do you want me to keep it a secret?"

"Because, Holly might be force to quit if the Council knows this."

"But you're with the council."

"I know, but I'm at Holly's side. Please, make this a secret."

"Okay, but do you know who the father is?"

"That's it. We don't know so I assume that maybe Holly didn't know she was pregnant."

"No, Holly knows it." Trouble said. "Foaly, show them the video."

_Foaly shows them the video where Holly shops for the baby needs. Trouble felt dreadful again, he can't accept the Holly had another man in her life. He always thought the Holly likes Artemis, so he compared himself to him and knows that Artemis can give Holly everything. Especially the life aboveground, so he accepts it but now..._

_After the video was shown it just so happens that Mulch and Grub are outside of the Ops Booth. Luckily they excited the video and act like nothing happened. Actually, Grub's leaving the Booth made them convince N.1 so they thank him but they can say it later._

_The last problem here is Mulch..._

"So care to fill me in, N.1? Is it Vinyaya?" Mulch asked while eating.

"Yes." N.1 said, totally not convincing.

"Of course, it is either Vinyaya or Lili because if it's Holly, it really doesn't make sense anymore, I mean, duh... Holly's a lesbian." Mulch concluded.

"Yeah right!" Grub said, tensed.

"You think I believed that." Mulch said again. This time we are all tense.

"Believed what?" Foaly asked.

"From what I said earlier, I just pinpoint that Holly is a kind of boyish and lesbian, no one reacts especially you Trouble. We all know you like her and you want to protect her a little bit like to what I did earlier. I expect you to say 'don't say that to Holly' or the likes but you stay quiet. And N.1..." continued Mulch, "...you're a terrible liar. So I'm asking again, is it Vinyaya?"

"Why is it that you care so much, dwarf?!" Trouble burst out.

"Well I'm her friend. We spend time together before she got into Section 8, so shut up. Is it because I'm an ex-convict that you don't want to include me? I care you know!" Mulch burst out too.

This is not good now but maybe this is better so that the many people know her secret, friends only of course, we could secure her stay until the end.

"Okay, fine! We're saying it but please shut your D'Arvitting mouth up! If you say any single hint about this you're as good as dead." I threatened and he didn't talk. A sign for me to continue the story...

And when I tell all of it...

"Oh dear... This is bad. Real bad." Mulch said.

"Worse than you being gassy." Foaly said but Mulch ignores him.

"Who's the father?" Mulch asked.

"You know what, asking us who is the father seems to be an old issue now. We don't know." Lili interrupt.

"What about the council?" Mulch asked me.

"We need to get it covered. Real covered." I said.

"What about Artemis? Does he know?" Mulch asked again and we are just stunned.

We forgot about him.

"What if he's the father?" Mulch asked again.

"Oh my, what about the size difference?" Lili asked. This bimbo doesn't think sometimes.

"Positions exist, Lili." I said. Knowing Artemis, if he wants it he will get it, no matter what.

"So, now what? Should we tell him?" Trouble said. We all look at him. "What? If he is the father, he has the right to know."

"How I wish I am the father." We all look at the monitor in the center; it begins with static then a face shows up. It's Artemis Fowl.


	7. Chapter 6: It Leak

Chapter 6: It Leak.

**Artemis' POV:  
+Artemis' room, Fowl Manor.**

It was morning and I'm thinking of what would I do today. Nothing came up in my mind, unbelievable. Well, there is actually... someone... Holly... She was just here last week so I can't make her visit again and she was busy as a Major in LEP so I have to restrain myself from calling her every day, and possibly calling her every day made my secret known. I was in love with Holly. How I hope she knows and made a move but I also wish that she doesn't. It will only destroy our friendship into awkwardness.

So, I decided to go down for breakfast still thinking... I see that all of my family members are in there including the Butlers. Juliet and...well, Domovoi.

"What are you going to do today Arty?" Mother asked me.

"Why, Mom?" I asked back. I'm not used that she's asking me what am I going to do usually this ends up cancelling my plans and ended up going with them, may it be the amusement park or mall. Not that I don't want to be with them, I just don't want to go out today.

"We are planning of a whole week vacation. Maybe you can join us." Father answered.

"We are going to beach." Beckett said.

"Public beach." Myles added.

That was highly unlikely because if you know our family history, we never go to public beach. But when you saw their looks, they're serious. The more I don't want to leave.

"I'm sorry, I can't go. I have to talk to Foaly for some experiment on the suits for the LEP. Enjoy the beach for me." All of my family members now know all the things about fairies. At first, the council insists mind wipe but after Vinyaya and Holly made a point that I just risked my life protecting both fairies and humans, the council decided not to. It was something like a payment for a debt of gratitude...

I finished my breakfast and went back again to my room. I have to use Foaly's name to get out in that situation. As I sat in my bed, I sighed deeply thinking again of what I will do...

Idea came up.

Since I mention Foaly, why don't I contact him myself? Or I could challenge myself with his firewalls and anti-hacking skills. Yes. That's a good idea to spend time.

It was easy to access again in his computer protection. Maybe I could hack his speakers and a little surveillance camera in his Ops Booth without him knowing. I could use some information to tease him later.

_Artemis successfully hacks the speaker so that he can hear what is the conversation happening in there and also the camera. Full view in its finest. He can hear clearly and watch clearly. It's just that he hacks in the Ops Booth at the wrong time._

"Yes. It's actually recorded now." Foaly said to whom? Tsk. I can't hear who... Now what?

"This will not leak. I have a special security for this." Foaly said. All I think now is what was that about and somehow it makes me nervous. And the thing is recorded. All I have to do is to hack it, later.

Few minutes past almost like an hour. Yes and hour or more. I waited and keeping a watch in his Ops Booth when Lili, Grub and Trouble entered.

"You know what?! Knock!" Foaly exclaimed.

"You didn't lock and this is important." Trouble said.

"Okay, let me here it." Foaly said.

"Commander Vinyaya saw Lili giving Holly a tea." Grub informed.

"So? It's only a tea." Foaly said.

"I saw Holly throwing up almost non-stop at the ladies room..." Lili said.

Is Holly sick?!

"Oh dear... Just how many months is that baby in there? If it is only weeks it's too early for Holly to have morning sickness."

MORNING SICKNESS?!

HOLLY?!

BABY?

HOLLY IS PREGNANT?!

"We thought so too." Trouble said.

Wait, does this mean when she visited me last week, she was already pregnant?

"Good thing Commander Vinyaya didn't suspect a thing." I heard Grub said.

She didn't mention a thing.

"How will she suspects if she only saw Lili give Holly a tea?" Foaly asked.

"Holly never does tea or Holly rarely drinks tea. That is already suspicious. Vinyaya is no stupid Commander like Sool." Trouble said.

"Oh, Frond... What if Vinyaya notice, take the hint and knows that Holly is pregnant? She's screwed. We're screwed." Lili finally said.

Then Vinyaya burst into the room, like she was listening from outside.

"Did I hear correctly what I just heard?" Commander Vinyaya asked.

"Commander, didn't you know it's bad not to knock and to eavesdrop?" Foaly said tensely.

"Don't mock me centaur. So, is it true? Is Holly pregnant?"

"Yes..." Grub answered.

"No. Don't believe him!" Lili stated.

"Are you nuts? Vinyaya will be really mad at us when we lied when she already knows the D'Arvitting truth."

I can't help to stare at them as I watch. How can they be so sure?

"Please. Vinyaya, keep this a secret. That was only a hunch but there are so many signs of her being pregnant. We decide not to confront her when it still doesn't show." Trouble pleaded to her. Later on, Vinyaya agreed.

"I hope this isn't true... The Council will be mad."

Why will the council be mad?

"Yes. Every LEP has to be a role model... Blah-blah-blah... that one can't be pregnant unless they're married or whatever." Lili said.

Oh... Old school...

"The Internal Affairs might get her badge and make her quit forcefully. We can't take that risk. Holly is one of the finest officers in LEP."

No, way! She will quit? I sighed. Deep in my heart I know I should be concerned with her health and it was not totally stated that her being pregnant was true... Deep in my heart I am selfish. If Holly quits at LEP and became a civilian, she will rarely visits me then, worse, maybe she cannot visit anymore...

"N.1 and Mulch." Foaly informed.

N.1 and Mulch was there...

"Well, we just act like nothing happened. Professionally. Do not screw this, especially with Mulch."

Agreed.

_Then Artemis saw N.1 holding his hands from the air._

"Wooh..." We all face N.1. "I can feel it. Amazing."

"What?" Trouble asked him.

"A magic of life source." N.1 answered back.

"Life source?" Grub asked.

Oh no. I get it.

"Magic?" Lili asked too.

"A new life." N.1 said. "Here in LEP. I can sense a life. Not just because you are, well, alive... It's still nourishing." N.1 stated.

"Like pregnant?" Trouble landed the bomb-like question.

Stop...

"Yeah." N.1 said.

"Here in LEP?" Mulch asked.

"Yes. Like someone is carrying a new life in ones individual here in LEP."

_All coherent thoughts of Artemis are all gone. He was so full of shock that he can't say anything. He was back to the present situation only because he heard his name._

"What about Artemis? Does he know?" Mulch asked again. "What if he's the father?"

_His heart beats fast. The thought of him being a father to Holly's child was stimulating to him._

"Oh my, what about the size difference?" Lili asked.

"Positions exist, Lili." Vinyaya said.

_Actually, Artemis already thinks of that. How they will do it and what treatment will he do to make it more...exciting... The thought of him about some of his dreams about doing that strikes him..._

"So, now what? Should we tell him?" Trouble said. "What? If he is the father, he has the right to know."

"How I wish I am the father." I break into their conversation.

_We all know that Artemis was a punctual man, even when he was still a kid. It looks like this time he was late, and he won't catch up to her now..._


	8. Chapter 7: The Father?

Chapter 7: The Father?

**Artemis' POV:  
+ Artemis' room, Fowl Manor.**

"Fowl..." Foaly said to me. "How long have you been eavesdropping?!" He said in a harsh tone. I was kind of expecting it.

"I am listening since the four of you babbling about Commander Vinyaya saw Lili giving out a tea to Holly."

"That long?!"

"That long. For short, the whole time." I said gravely...

"Did you also hack the videos and the records?"

"I was about too but no need. N.1 is enough." I stare at them but I looked away immediately...

"Artemis..." Vinyaya began but she was interrupted.

"Look at the fourth monitor..." When I look back, it's Lili.

**Foaly's POV:  
+LEP Ops Booth.**

_All of them look and stare and shock. There was an unknown elf man talking to Holly and the elf had a model appearance. Like, it was a heartthrob of some university in the world of Humans._

"Who's that?" Vinyaya asked.

"I don't know. And the looks, Holly was so comfortable talking to him like an old friend... She's even hugging him." Grub said.

"I thought she wants to keep the baby secret..." Lili said.

"Are you saying, that's the father?" I asked, and then I look back to Artemis which is looking at something too, maybe at a small monitor in his desktop. One way or another, he hacked the Police Plaza's surveillance camera...

"Artemis, you hack on my systems again, twice..." I know I should be mad but I can't, not if that's the way he looks... He looks so down, like a child who will not get the games he wanted... Not that I compare Holly as a game...

"Sorry." He said then tuned out. Out of my systems...

**Holly's POV:  
+Major's desk, Police Plaza.**

I feel better now but its past lunch. Seriously?! How did I miss that? C'mon... Now I'm hungry like hell...

"Major Short, there's someone who wants to see you." One of the captains said to me as he goes to my desk.

"Who?"

"He said he want it a surprise. He is not armed or dangerous as we inspect him outside. Perhaps it is someone you really know well."

"He?" I think for a moment. "Let him in." Who's our mystery guy...?

_Someone tap at her shoulders and when she turned around she was poked by its index finger at her cheek, it's a silly trap really but if you don't know the real story behind the two of them, you may think when you saw that moment that they have some deeper relationship. No one messes with Holly like that. No one dares too... Not even Artemis._

"Hi." Said the elf guy and Holly smiled ear-to-ear.

"Lai!" I exclaimed as I hug him. Oh my Frond! I miss him!

_Laird 'Lai' Ozias is the name of our mystery elf guy. He was a childhood friend of Holly from Atlantis. They are a group of four, and we know that their two other childhood friends are the bride and groom. He has the looks and the body of a model elf. There is also something about Laird, the other three knows that Laird is a gay, good friend and they don't mind._

"What's with the eyes?! They're awesome... and weird. What did you do, girl?"

"We can't talk here about that. Have you eaten lunch?"

"Nope, I was about to ask you. Want to grab some food?"

"Okay, but I need to tell my Commander. Wait here."

_After a few minutes._

"Commander's not there. Guess we have to be on our own. Let's go." I said.

_ They got out of the Police Plaza and head to some fast food diner but still serving delicious food._

"So, tell me what happened." He demands.

"About what?"

"The eye, Holls." Holls... My freaking high school nickname. I miss that.

"About the eye... ahhh... It's a long story but to make it short, let's just say it's a side effect of travelling illegally."

"Okay... I let it slide. It was more complicated than what you tell me, yes?"

"Yes."

"How's your love life?" I almost choked at his question.

"What kind of question was that?!"

"Something I know that will pick my interest in your now boring life."

"Being in LEP is not boring."

"Not boring but in danger." I didn't argue with that. "You know Holly, you can sing... You're a very good singer. Why not use your talent?"

"I love adventure. I won't exchange LEP for anything." And also this job leads me to him...

"You're thinking something."

"What?!"

"I know you girl. Thinking of your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?! C'mon! He doesn't even like me."

"So there is a guy..." He smiling. A kind that I want to erase form his face.

"Stop it."

"Spill."

"No."

"We won't be finish here if you won't spill the details..."

"He's..." I sighed. "He's a human." He became quiet before that.

"Say something."

"What do you want me to react?" He asked.

"Ahhh... I don't know. Scream maybe...?"

_Then after a minute or two... Laird scream. A guy/gay scream, oh well..._

"STOP!" I exclaimed as I put my hand to his mouth. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Well, you said scream so... Yeah, I scream."

"I hate you. Let's go."

"But seriously Holly..." He began, "you fell in love with a Mud Man?"

"Stupid right, I know."

"Nope. Insane and unique but not stupid. If that kind of love is stupid then we are all stupid. That's love... Complicated thing..."

"It's okay for you that I fell in love with a human?"

"Yeah and if the other two knows, they will ask you all the details. Is the blue eye from him?"

"Yes."

"Cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah... It's like you're a part of each other, literally. He maybe touching his left eye and saying 'I love you, Holly.'" I only stared at him. Is it possible? That Artemis does that?

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing."

***  
**Artemis' POV:  
+Artemis' Room, Fowl Manor.**

_He just lay at his bed staring at the fresco of his room's ceiling and unconsciously touching his left eye, which is Holly's eye that's now a part of him._

I'm late. I'm too late to do anything. Holly's with a guy now. She's is my best friend. I should be happy for her. Be happy for her. Maybe I could go to Haven to personally congratulate her and hope that I don't breakdown in front of her.

_Then he touches his lips and remembers the day that Holly kissed him at the gorilla cage in the past._

_Your elf kissing days are over._

You're the only one who agreed to that Holly. I never said yes. I have to do this or else I regret this for the rest of my life.


	9. Chapter 8: Baby Names?

Chapter 8: Baby Names?

_Holly and Laird part ways just after they have done their little bonding and talk. She has been told that the theme for the wedding is colorful. Weird soon-to-be newlyweds. She needs to buy clothes and Lai decided that he will with her. Not such a good idea but does it matter now? She doesn't have any idea of what dress to wear. So, Holly now was deciding if she could take a leave, maybe for a week. She has been also told that there will be a contest who can give the best name for the baby, one girl name and one boy. Holly wants to participate, she's the maid-of honor after all. Perhaps she can ask some friends..._

**Holly's POV:  
+Police Plaza.**

Participate. Participate. Baby names. I need baby names. What is the best way to ask? Perhaps I start with the Commander.

**Trouble's POV:  
+ Commander's Office.**

"Come in." I said.

"Commander." Holly said as she enters.

"Do you need something, Major Short?"

"I was going to ask if you read my note."

"Yes, I read it. It's a good thing you left a note, at least you're not someone like I know that is leaving in current working hours. Did you take your time?"

"Yes. My friend and I talk about the things we left behind."

"Good." Friend...? He's not the father?

"Major Short, can I ask you about something?" I ping something under my table and I think she didn't see it.

"Yes, commander."

"And I want true honesty." She tensed up.

"Yes."

"Who are you with during your lunch break?"

"Oh. My childhood friend, Laird Ozias."

"Okay. That's all."

"Umm, Commander. Is it okay if I ask you something too?"

"Okay. Shoot."

"Umm, Trouble..." She began, now whatever she's asking, it's personal.

"Have you ever thinking of–baby names?" She asked. Baby names? That fast? Just how many months is she having the baby?!

"Baby names? Why do you need baby names?" Information! Squeeze her!

"I was thinking of baby names but I need options... Do you have? Did you ever think of baby names? One boy and one girl?" One boy, one girl? Is she having twins?

"I haven't thinking about names lately... What about Travis for boy and Abby for girl?" I suggested, actually I like those names.

"I thought you haven't thinking of it. I like those." Somehow I feel like we're giving each other a suggestion the names of 'our' baby...

"It's just something that popped out in my mind."

"Thank you, Trouble."

"Wait, is 'someone' pregnant...?" I emphasize someone, Holly is smart. She'll get I'm asking about her.

_Turns out she didn't get it._

"Yeah." Oh...

It's time to ask another death blow question.

"Who's the father?"

"My childhood friend." She said simply. So it's that guy, ah.

_Trouble assumes the father is Liard since he was a childhood friend. 'The' childhood friend._

"Thanks again." She said.

"Don't mention it." I said as she goes out of my office.

**Foaly's POV:  
+ Ops Booth.**

Its hours since Artemis shut his hacked connection to my computers and Commander Vinyaya, Grub, Lili and Trouble have gone back to their respective places. Mulch and N.1 just left also... I'm not really an emotional centaur towards my friends but this is my first time seeing Artemis like that. As a fellow genius, I must help him, right...?

This time, it's my turn to hack Artemis laptop, and I was surprised to see him lying down on his bed like a corpse. Maybe he is a corpse now.

"ARTEMIS FOWL!" I shout and saw him suddenly get up.

"Foaly?!" He's shocked. My hacking was still processing in his mind. He is really affected.

"Can we talk Artemis?" I asked.

"Why?" He said as he went closer to face his laptop.

"We know you love Holly and I know you're hurt." I don't know how to do this. This is not my forte.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a liar, we know, you can act like nothing happened. Show your poker face to her. But that won't last long. You look terrible. Go see yourself in the mirror." He went to see himself in the mirror but that didn't change his expression. He was so down... If Caballine and I we're not together and I will know that she's pregnant to another centaur will I be like that...?

No, what I'm feeling now is blood boiling...

"Artemis, does your blood boil when you see Holly hugging another man?" He just looks at me then someone pinged on my other computer, and saw it was from Commander's Office.

Then I raise my hand to halt whatever he was going to say. I watch what is currently happening in the Office and I know Fowl is hacking my systems again.

"Wait, is someone pregnant...?" Trouble asked.

"Yeah." Holly answered simply...

"Who's the father?" Trouble asked again, oh no... I looked at Artemis and I can clearly see in the monitor that he was holding his breath, getting ready for the blow.

"My childhood friend." She said simply. Then that's it. Artemis cut his connections again. I think I just made this situation hard, real hard for him...

**Artemis' POV:  
+ Artemis' Room, Fowl Manor.**

I saw Foaly's face indicating something. He's watching something at another monitor. I hacked it. I know I shouldn't, another mistake.

"Who are you with during your lunch break?" Trouble asked. Yeah, who are you with, Holly?!

"Oh. My childhood friend, Laird Ozias."

Really, childhood friend? Well, why did you hug him like... I'm turning possessive. I shouldn't. I know I shouldn't but I can't help it...

"Umm, Trouble..." Why is she fidgeting like that?! Calling Trouble, Trouble at work...? I know they're friends but she called her Commander earlier!

"Have you ever thinking of–baby names?" Baby names?! Holly? You're not showing! Are you too damn excited about having a baby?!

"Baby names? Why do you need baby names?" Go, Commander. Information is power!

"It's just something that popped out in my mind." Well, Commander. It looks like you're thinking also in advance. It's obvious you have the names before this.

"Thank you, Trouble."

"Wait, is someone pregnant...?" Now we're talking...

"Yeah."

"Who's the father?"

Can I still watch this?

"My childhood friend."

I disconnect again.

How I hope I disconnect to the world. He's the father. I must say, yes, compare to me, Holly's better with him. The childhood friend or the kidnapper...? It is simple basic analogy and I know I can't win. Holly sees me as best friend and nothing more. I should be grateful with that... Actually, I do not know Holly's past, Laird did. I don't say vulgar words but you know what, fuck this! I can't take it anymore.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

"Artemis." It's Butler. "Your parents' wishes you to come down and eat dinner with them."

Dinner? Just what time is it now? 7:35 pm? Just how long am I lying in bed?

"I can't Butler. Sorry. I won't eat tonight. I lost my appetite." I said, and it turns out I used my old cold voice. My voice before I meet Holly. Butler closed the door and it became quiet. I closed my eyes and hope to drift myself in sleep.

I woke up when something buzz on my hand. The fairy communicator. Only Holly knows this and she's calling me. I answered it rather longer than usual.

"Holly." I put some upgrade on the fairy communicator so I can see Holly's face. When Holly visited last time, I also put some upgrade on her communicator so we can both see each other. It turns out it was another wrong decision for me again. It will be hard seeing her this time.

"Arty. I hope I didn't disturb you. Are you sleeping now?"

"Yes. I am sleeping but you didn't disturb me. What is the call about?" No. You disturb me, big time but I will always have time for you. Always...

"Always down to business. Never said Hello. No wonder, you would never have a girlfriend."

"Why are we talking about this Holly?" I know I shouldn't be sounded angry but I did and I am not really in the mood to talk to you, especially with the topic of girlfriend. Not to mention not getting one. Not getting YOU.

"Hey. Easy. Okay. I'm sorry. Why are you so pissed?" She asked and I can't answer. I can't tell her. It will destroy me more.

"Is it because I called you when you sleep? I did disturb you and now you're pissed to me."

"Yes. But since you already did can we just get over with this?" I used again my cold voice and saw her jaw drop and slowly shaking her head side by side.

"What happened to you today, Fowl?" She uses my last name... Oh no. I should tell her the truth.

"It's nothing in your business, Major." What? What did I just said? I'm so screwed!

"Oh... I guess, we're only best friends when YOU needed something from me, from us... Good night, Fowl. Nightmares, be with you."

She disconnects. I failed to be her 'lover' if that's what you call it and now it seems like I also failed to handle the 'best friend' position. October 6, 2013. 9:14 pm. I discovered something. I TOTALLY SUCKED.


	10. Chapter 9: You See

Chapter 9: You See.

**Holly's POV:  
+ Maricopa Woods, Haven City. The Wedding Venue.**

It's been five days since I said that to Artemis. Frond, that was hard... Nightmares, be with you?! Why did I say that? Because you're angry at him. But it's my fault right. Partly fault. Not entirely. So were both at fault? Yes.

_Holly had been talking to herself since that night. After she said that to Artemis, she didn't get really a good night sleep. She wondered if Artemis too. Maybe he had nightmares. Then that was her fault._

"Holly!" Someone called from my back. It's Laird.

"Lai!" I greeted as I kick him.

"Geez what the hell is you're problem?!"

"My problem is my darn dress. I thought you know me!" I am wearing a baby pink dress. Floral at design and it has a frilly skirt.

"What?! Pink is great. Floral is beautiful."

"I look like a five-year old kid! Why do I have to wear a hair pin?" Not to mention the hair pin was also had a flower design too.

"No, make it four and hairpin is for additional cuteness..."

"LAI! I look like a D'Arvitting flower girl here!"

"But-"

"LAI! I SWEAR IF YOU WON'T LET ME CHANGE, I'LL BREAK YOUR BONES."

"Okay let's change." He said as he led me to a guest dressing room. I maybe in an oh-my-frond-what-a-cute-kid dress but my LEP instincts are not loss. I feel something on my back so I glanced around. I saw an elf with pale skin, black hair wearing formal suit. I caught him looking at me. Or maybe not me, maybe it's my baby pink floral dress.

**Artemis' POV:  
+ Artemis' Room, Fowl Manor. **

_It's been five days since their mini fight..._

Nightmares, be with you. My God. Holly. Yes, nightmares are with me, since that night I really can't sleep. I'm so sorry. I lift my hand and almost called her. Almost. I know I have to deal with her but what if she's still angry. I need to let her cool down. Then an idea struck me. What if I go to her personally to talk? To talk about all of the obscure things happening around us.

I contact Foaly, no hacking this time.

"Artemis. You're not hacking me? Why? Are you sick?" He said mockingly at me.

"Drop it now, centaur. I need your help."

"Wow..." He said then after a minute he came back at the screen. "Say the magic word."

"Do I really need to do this?"

"Yes, of course. You need help right?" I sighed and think. There's nothing I can do.

"Okay. Please. Help me." I said slowly.

"Recorded."

"I knew it."

"So now, what is the problem?"

"I need to go down there, and become an elf for a short time without Holly knowing it."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Great. Finally you're getting to it. Okay, so when?"

"Today if possible."

"No problem."

"Where's Holly?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because I don't know."

"Tell that to an idiot. Not to me."

"Foaly..."

"She gets some leave."

"Leave? Why?"

"Commander believes it has something to do with Maternity Leave so no more meddling with it."

"I stress her out. I shouldn't have said that. I really shouldn't have."

"What did you do Fowl?" He asked coldly then I told him the story.

"FOWL! I don't know if you're a genius or a real idiot?! C'mon! Holly had mood swings. You should know that pregnancy is hard to deal! No wonder, she's so angry at you, I mean, nightmares? She curse you Fowl."

"I know. That's also the reason why I'm going there."

"You'll get yourself killed."

"Foaly, if I get myself killed, clone me again and probably erase also my romantic feelings for Holly." We're both shocked at what I said.

"Fowl, I won't do that. I ship you both. See you later."

He cut the contact. I ship you both?! What the hell is this? Some kind of sappy romance story?!

That's why I ended up here in the venue. Why I know this and how I find it? You know my hacking skills. Getting information is simpler than simple. I look like an elf, dressed formally and finding Holly discreetly. Until I saw her. Frond, is that her...? She's spacing out, then Laird came to her and hug her, then she look back and kick him. They talked but Holly looks pissed at him then she caught me looking at her. It's Holly! And she looks like a doll. Pink and Floral? I never thought Holly would wear that. I can't help but to stare at her till she disappears from my view.

An hour later the visitors sat in their respective seats and me also. The groom was in the front and I see that they adopt a human culture and their theme is colorful. Everyone can guess that. Later on, the bride appears. Holly was in front of the bride. I always thought she's a black widow pretty but I never thought she can look like a Goddess. An angel lost in this venue. She changes her clothes. She's wearing a red, fitted dress, showing her curves and she's also wearing heels, somehow it's kind of red to. Why Red? To who choose red, thank you. Her back! It's backless, showing her smooth and soft caramel skin and the hem of the dress was only in mid length on her leg! Too short but it made her legs longer, the girl was too damn hot. Did I just think that? Oh yes. She's no angel. Maybe she was some kind of a fallen getting her victim in this place. I wish the victim was me.

She's the maid of honor. Holly caught sight of me again. I just stared at her; I hope she didn't know it was me. Then she sat at the front row. Good. My disguise is still on.

The wedding ended finally and they also adopt the superstition of throwing flowers to the females. I don't get that. But Holly's there squeezing through and catches the bouquet. They all stop piling up and said something like 'Holly get it', 'Sing to us later'. What?! Sing? I never heard her sing before so... I really don't know a single thing about Holly do I?

Then she looks at me, caught me again looking at her. She walks towards me slowly and I feel like she's getting all of the oxygen around me. Her red-auburn hair that now touches her shoulders looks like a halo. She had the innocent looks while she's staring at me, but the movement of her walking is like a woman you don't want to mess with.

Then someone called for the "Baby Name Contest." Baby name contest?

Holly diverts her eyes from me to Laird. What is going on? Contest?

"Are you ready, newlywed couple slash future parent, for the baby names they suggest?" Then it hits me.

Future parent?

It's not Holly?

The baby names were not for her?

Holly's not pregnant?

It was the BRIDE! This means I still have a chance. I'm not letting this one go now. Before this day end, I'll make you mine Holly Short.


	11. Chapter 10: The Truth

Chapter 10: The truth.

**Artemis' POV:  
+ Maricopa Woods, Haven City. The Wedding Venue.**

Holly is not pregnant. We just accused her of being one. Then why are they so convinced about her being one.

I went to her table to talk to her.

"Hi." Do I have to approach like I was flirting?

"Hello, Artemis." She said. Shit, she knew me.

"When?"

"When I saw you twice. I also asked Laird if he knows you, he said you're not invited so I guess you're a wedding crasher but I saw you again and get a good look on you."

"Wedding crasher. That was not nice."

"Why are you here?"

"I came for you." I said simply because that's the truth.

"Do I really have to ask again, why?"

"Sorry. I'm so sorry Holly. I didn't mean to say those to you. I was just not in the mood." She sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry too Artemis, I shouldn't have said that. I... I take it back, okay." She said sincerely.

"Holly, I want to talk to you privately? Can we just go away for a moment?" I pleaded. "Please." She looked at me before she answers.

"Yes."

As we walk away, I held her hand and she's not taking it away. I do have a chance.

"Artemis, what is it? Is there a BIG problem going on here?"

"Why do you say big?"

"Well, do you have to become an elf? This is important right? What is it? SPILL."

"Okay, Holly. Listen to me. I did this because I want to say sorry. That's all."

"You... you can really go to any lengths just for that? Artemis, why?"

"Before I answer that, can I ask you a question?"

"Fine, let's get this over with."

"Are you pregnant?"

"WHAT?!"

"Want me to repeat it?"

"No. Where did you get that? I'm not pregnant! Hell, I don't even have a boyfriend!"

That's it. You're dead Grub. Why didn't they just ask her? They nearly spread a false rumor... It even got me depressed.

"Second question. Can you be my girlfriend?"

"What?!"

"I know this may sound cliché but I-want-you-to-be-my-girlfriend." I said it faster than what I have planned. My heart beats faster than normal. I should calm down... Assess the situation. Just what the hell is going on now? Why she isn't answering... I just got rejected... No... She didn't say no... Not yet...

She just continuously stares at me. Her eyes darting at my eyes, I like it...

"Should I repeat?" I gather all my strength to inquired her.

"Yes."

"Can you be my girlfriend, Holly Short?"

"Why? What is this sudden turn of events?!" Finally she talks then I held her close then hug her.

"Do you really want to ask why? General answer or specific? We can go all day."

"Artemis..."

"I love you, Holly. That's why I'm asking you if you can be my girlfriend. I won't take no."

"Are you forcing me to say yes?"

"It's okay if you say no, but I will make you fall in love with me. A determined Fowl always gets what he wants. So it's no use to say no. Forcing is not the right word. Making you convenient is right..."

"You want me?"

"Yes. Long enough that it pisses me off."

"Is that why you're angry the last time I called?" She whispers. I didn't know her whispers will be this sensational.

"No. Actually it's the realization of not getting a girlfriend hits me off, but realizing not getting you really angers me that night."

"You never ask."

"I can't Holly. I can't take the risk of losing the position of your best friend to become you lover when it's uncertain."

"So you're certain now?"

"Yes."

"What make you think so?"

"You're still hugging me?"

"Oh. Yeah. You're right. And I'm not planning of letting you go so soon."

It's really good I'm an elf now.

"Is that my answer?"

"What kind of answer do you want?"

"You really want me to say it?"

"Not unless it pisses me off, but I think I'm too happy to be pissed."

Oh, so Grub's still alive... Too bad.

"Too happy?"

"Because you love me back." By that, she pushed me a little enough for her to kiss me.

It's short but sweet. Just like the first time, in the gorilla cage.

"Too happy." She said and our foreheads meet, eyes interlock. I'm so overwhelmed that I had to control myself not to shout 'Finally!' Silence engulfed us.

"Unless you want some torrid as an answer, I can do that?" Then she breaks the silence.

"WHAT?!" Now it's my turn. I never think Holly would suggest that.

"What? Since you're my boyfriend now, it's natural. Let me show you." Then she closed our space and guess what, I like it. Damn, she's good. I wondered if she did this to other guy or guys. Holly is a beauty; many boys will fall in line to get her. The luck of an Irish. The feeling of her mouth in me, I think I can't get enough. I need it. But I also need air. Damn it!

"I never think I'd do that." She began as she let go.

"Well, from now on I suggest you to start thinking that because I will need it every day." I said.

"Are you proposing?"

"I won't unless you say yes."

"I want to answer now. I really do, but I want to torture you. Maybe if you wait for three years of more."

"I didn't know you're so dominant."

"Dominant? You must be thinking that I am when we did that..." She grazed her cheeks in my cheeks then guides her mouth in my ear and whispers. I am a freaking elf now. Elfin ears are so sensitive that I felt shiver in my body. It's a good shiver. But my face felt real hot.

"Holly?"

"Yes."

"Are you suggesting?"

"You think I'm suggesting?"

"Holly?"

"Hmmm."

"You're being mean."

"Your one and only mean." She said as she kissed me again.

"Where did you get the news I'm pregnant?" I thought she forgot about it but it looks like I'm the one who forget.

"Grub..." That's all I can say. Looks like I succumb to her whispers.

"Oh. Let's go to LEP."

Someone's dying today. Seeing Holly fighting in an LEP suits really amaze me, now she wears a sexy red, backless dress while kicking Grub to death, I need to control myself. Damn raging hormones...


	12. Epilogue: Taking It Slow

Epilogue: Taking it slow.

_One month after the wedding. The issue of Holly being pregnant also died, but N.1 still sense the magic of new life so every female (Vinyaya, Lili, and Holly) in the LEP was examined by the warlock thoroughly and it was discovered that it's Lili that is pregnant one and not Holly. And Holly didn't kill Grub because he was going to be the father so she just gave him some bruises, wounds and broken bones that was healed immediately because of his magic (thank God he's regularly doing the ritual) but the damaged has sink in to his mind..._

_"From now on, assess the situation, think of the possibilities and DO NOT JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS" He always thinks that now... The gang congratulated the couple and kept the secret but they have to get married now since Council does not allow pregnancy before marriage._

**Artemis' POV:  
+ Artemis' Room, Fowl Manor.**

I'm waiting for her call so I stayed up late, but instead of a call I got a tap on my bedroom window. I opened it and she unshielded. Showing me her whole self then hugs me.

"Holly."

"Arty." We kissed like it was a neutral thing to do now.

"Ritual?"

"Yes." Then I led her to my bed and we lay in there for rest.

"I love you, Arty." She said then she hugs me like she was holding her life. I hug her back.

"I love you too Holly." I said sleepily.

"Let's get married." That wakes me up.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You're saying yes." Then she grinned.

"Yes."

"What about our friends... What will they do if they know this?"

"Hmmm. I don't care. Let them spread the rumor." I only look at her. Is this really Holly?

"I thought we're taking this slow?"

"But I can't wait." She said.

"You really want to get married?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Holly?"

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Holly?"

"Hmmm."

"You're supposed to say 'yes'."

"I'm tired of saying yes, I always say yes... Sure also means yes. That will do."

"Okay, so when?"

"Ummm, wait till two years and eleven months." She slowly smiles at me.

"I knew it." She's toying with me.

"I really love teasing you Arty." Then she hugs me and she's on top of me... "I never get tired with that. I never get tired of you, Frond we're friends for more than six years now and we're already bonded."

"By trauma." I said.

"Yup." Then she kissed me.

"You think that's enough." Then I turn so I will be on the top and tickle her with all my might.

Well, at least she said yes and I have a plan about the life span and other things that made an elf-human relationship complicated. After all we're taking it slow. We don't want another false allegation again. This time the rumors might say, 'Holly is having a hybrid baby' though I'm pretty sure I'll like it as long as the father was me.

* * *

**A/N**: Yey. Finish another story. :D

Thank you to those who followed, clicked favorite and reviewed my story. As a novice on writing a fan fiction not to mention posting it online, I really appreciate it.

The wrath of the finals are coming so I have to focus on that for now, but I have idea on my next story. I get the idea on the game, Beyond: Two Souls. I am watching Pewdiepie playing it.

Might as well change the title of this fanfic. Not actually change, but adding something in there... :D

False Allegations says goodbye...for now. :D


End file.
